


comprehension, and lack thereof

by sparxwrites



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Face Slapping, Feeblemind, Mind Games, Past Rape/Non-con, Power Play, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: “Get off him, youbitch!” snarled Vex, face pressed up against the bars of her cell. “Don’t touch him, don’t youdare- Percy!Percy!”Ripley – busy dragging Percy away from where he’d been pressed up against the other side of the bars, over to her work table – ignored her with a disturbingly professional sort of air. She must have done this before, though Vex, bile rising in her throat. She must have hadpractice.(Ripley makes rather, ah,unconventionaluse of the feeblemind spell, and Vex is forced to watch.)





	comprehension, and lack thereof

“Get off him, you _bitch_!” snarled Vex, face pressed up against the bars of her cell. “Don’t touch him, don’t you _dare_ \- Percy! _Percy_!”

Ripley – busy dragging Percy away from where he’d been pressed up against the other side of the bars, over to her work table – ignored her with a disturbingly professional sort of air. She must have done this before, though Vex, bile rising in her throat. She must have had _practice_.

Percy, on the other hand, didn’t ignore her words. He was simply in no state to even _process_ them. Vex was no arcane practitioner, but she knew enough to recognise the effects of a feeblemind spell when she saw one.

She hadn’t been able to stop it, though, stuck on the other side of the bars without any significant magic of her own. Hadn’t been able to do anything other than watch as Percy’s eyes had glazed over, pupils dilating with real fear – as the snarky comments and immaculate curses falling from his mouth abruptly _stopped_ , replaced instead by mere noises.

It had been terrifying to watch. Percy, her darling Percival, whose brain she so dearly loved – reduced to little more than a dumb animal.

“ _Up_!” snapped Ripley, even as she watched, shoving Percy against the table and dragging at his hair in the hopes that he’d get the idea and climb onto the table. She wasn’t strong enough to simply lift him, and was looking increasingly frustrated as he failed to do as she wanted. “Up, for the love of- _up_!”

She shoved him against the table one last time and, though he grunted at the hard blow the table’s edge dealt to his chest, he finally clambered up onto it, staring at Ripley uncertainly. Ripley, however, wasted no time in _arranging_ him once he was up there, shoving him onto his back and tugging his arms and legs out into a starfish shape, _snarling_ at him whenever he tried to pull them back into his chest.

Percy tried to struggle, whining distress in the back of his throat – but when Ripley slapped his inner thigh, hard enough to leave a red handprint blossoming on his pale skin, he fell still. Even unable to use language, he still recognised a threat when he saw one.

It broke Vex’s heart to watch him just _lie_ there, eyes wide, still other than his faint trembling, as he let Ripley climb atop him, straddle him. 

Ripley took a moment to pause there, to savour the look of uncomprehending fear in Percy’s eyes as she arranged her skirts around her to preserve her modesty, and pulled her underwear to one side. “There we go, clever boy,” she murmured, stroking the back of one finger down his cheek as she settled over him, rocking against him until the heat of her cunt and the friction on his length woke him up. “There- oh, yes, you remember _this_ , don’t you? The last time we did this?” She reached down under her, curling fingers around his cock and positioning him against her entrance. “You’re a little bigger than last time, of course, but I think we’ll still have _fun_.

Vex had known where this was going ever, since Ripley had stripped him with quick, efficient strokes of her scalpel right after the feeblemind. That didn’t make it any easier to bear, now it was actually happening.

Percy let her sink down onto him without so much as a noise, his eyes locked on hers the whole time, white showing round the pupils. Ripley, though, _groaned_ as his cock pressed into her, her lips parting as she she slowly, slowly slid down his length, taking the entirety of him inside her.

When she finally settled, seated on Percy’s hips and joined to him in a parody of intimacy, she looked _ecstatic_.

“Oh,” she breathed, tilting her head back and grinding herself down against Percy, making sure he was filling her completely. “ _Oh_. A _lot_ bigger, clever boy, oh _my_ -” Her pupils, a contrast to Percy’s, were blow wide with arousal – and Vex didn’t think it was entirely from the sex, either.

Vex had to look away, then, the sickness in her stomach _roiling_ to the point she worried she’d throw up if she saw any more. She could still _hear_ it, though Percy’s animal little whimpers of distress-arousal, the slap of skin on skin, the wet noises Ripley’s slick cunt made with every thrust the two of them made. Percy, it seemed, despite his fear, was struggling to contain his more _primitive_ urges in his current state. She _hated_ it – hated the fact that, when he was back in his right mind, he’d hate himself for it, though there was nothing he could have done at the time.

She heard it when they came, too – or rather, when Ripley came, her cries of pleasure rising over the noise her and Percy’s bodies made as they moved together, gasping her way through orgasm.

Percy, though… in the aftermath, with only Ripley’s ragged breathing to fill the silence, she could hear his frustrated noises, the short panting exhalations of someone on the edge, someone _desperate_ ,but hardly daring to move. 

And then- _crack_.

She looked up at that, rubbing the tears out of her eyes in time to see Ripley slide off of him, setting her feet back on the floor and organising her skirts around her. When she turned her gaze back to Percy, she eyed the still-hard curve of his cock, jutting slick and flushed from his body, and curled her lip in distaste. “Bad boy,” she snapped – and backhanded him again, and again, ignoring the way he cried out and cringed away from her with every blow, the way his cheek was reddening and bruising beneath the back of her palm.

When she finally, _finally_ stopped – and it seemed, at one point, as though she never would, as though she intended to keep on hitting until Percy passed out or until his cheekbone broke – Percy was shuddering on her table, curled into a small ball and panting for an entirely different reason. His cock, almost hidden between his tucked-up legs, was entirely soft.

“Disgusting,” Ripley said to herself, absently, wiping her hands off on her skirt as though she’d touched Percy’s cunt-slick cock, rather than simply his face. She shook her head, tucked a few stray wisps of hair behind her ears – and turned to look at Vex with a cruel smile on her face.

Vex, tears rolling down her cheeks and a hand pressed over her mouth to muffle her sobs, could only stare back, unable to even give voice to the sheer weight of _loathing_ currently coursing through her.

“I’ll be back later, I’m sure,” said Ripley, almost _flippantly_ , her smile merely widening at the sight of Vex’s obvious anger. “But for now- he’s all yours. Do _enjoy_.” And with that, she was gone, the heavy iron door of the dungeon clanging loudly as it shut behind her.

Almost immediately, Vex burst into loud, noisy tears, unable to hold in her horror any longer.

She was so caught up in her tears that she didn’t notice Percy slip off the table and crawl over to her. It was only when she heard the soft, anxious noise of his humming that she realised he was sat right next to her, with only the bars separating them. His face was a _mess_ , the side Ripley had been slapping slowly darkening into a puffy bruise, but it was twisted in concern as he slipped a hand between the bars to touch her face.

“Oh,” she said, softly, reaching up to catch her fingers in his and squeeze them gently – to lace their fingers together until she could hold his hand, offer him what paltry comfort she could. “Oh, Percy, it should be- you shouldn’t be worrying about me. I’m fine, really, I am, darling.” She smiled, a little tearfully, and pushed her other hand through the bars to cup his unbruised cheek. “I’m fine. And you- you…”

She broke off, unsure what to say, and instead closed her eyes and rubbed her thumbs against his skin, hoping that, though he couldn’t understand her, words, he could at least take some comfort from her tone and her presence. “It’s going to be okay, Percival,” she said, even though it so, so clearly wasn’t. “It’s going to be okay.”

As Percy hummed again, leaning into her touch, she sighed, and pressed her forehead against the cold metal of her cell bars. She had, in all honesty, no idea who she was trying to convince with her words – herself, or Percy.

**Author's Note:**

> for anonymous, who asked for, and i quote, “that good good feeblemind” content, which i was only too happy to provide tbh. i have no idea whether ripley would know feeblemind - probably not - but. shrugs. lbr i’ve broken more important dnd rules before.
> 
> come find me @sparxwrites for more awfulness, and occasionally non-awfulness.


End file.
